


I'M VERY GAY AND I LOVE YOU VERY MUCH

by orphan_account



Category: Cow Chop
Genre: ? - Freeform, Dirty Talk, M/M, Phone Sex, Smut, this is the closest thing ive ever written to smut lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 05:53:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11983536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Aleks just misses his boyfriend.





	I'M VERY GAY AND I LOVE YOU VERY MUCH

Aleks hasn’t seen James in less than 24 hours and misses him already. 

 

Ein wasn’t feeling too good today, so James stayed home to watch her. Although Aleks understands, work was lonesome without his boyfriend, but at least he had plenty other things to focus on. For example– the fact that their channel is already dying at 700k subscribers.

 

It was an average day, not much to say about it. Aleks got home to the sound of his dog running to the front door to greet him. He bends down to pet her. After feeding her and doing other things that humans need to do, he collapses in front of his computer setup.

  
He sits there for awhile before his mind starts to slip away to think about his boyfriend. Damn, he’s so damn gay for James. He gets comfortable in his chair as the thoughts about James turn much more dirty in a total of about ten seconds. He would invite James over, but Aleks already knows he’s not leaving Ein, and James would be to busy worrying about Ein to fuck Aleks the way he wants, so it looks like his hand will have to do. He makes sure either of his pets aren’t in the room (to Aleks, jacking off in front of your pets is similar to jacking off in front of your kids. Yeah, it might be a little different, but no thank you anyways) before he shoves his hand into his pants like a horny teenager.

 

Aleks leans back in his chair as his dick is already hard. He shuts his eyes, thinking  _ if only his hand was replaced with James’ _ . After probably a minute, Aleks decides he just  _ really needs _ to call James.

 

“Hello?” James’ voice low voice comes through the phone and Aleks almost falls apart at that.

 

“Hi.” Aleks breathes out, bucking up into his own fist and whimpering.

 

“I could be in public, you know.” The older man chuckles. Obviously, he knows what’s going on already.

  
“Lies. You don’t go outside.” Aleks mumbles, his voice quiet as bites back an especially loud moan. 

 

James ignores him. “Oughta punish you. Hang up and jack off myself.” James says and Aleks feels himself keel over at that thought. 

  
“Don’t.” Aleks says with as much venom as he could muster at the moment. He hears some rustling on James’ side of the call and Aleks can only wonder.

 

“What are you doing right now?”   
  
“Sitting in my chair. Thinking about you.” 

 

“What are the types of things you’re thinking about me doing?” Aleks stops his movements to pull his jeans and boxers further down to his knees before continuing again.

 

“Bending me over my own damn chair and fucking me so hard and good and deep that I can’t come to the warehouse tomorrow.” He can hear James’ breathing hitch and _is that a moan_ and Aleks knows he’s not stopping now. “You’d grab me by my hips, ‘cause I know you like doing that.”  
  
“You moan so pretty when I do it.” James says as Aleks lets out a soft moan. “Like that.” He can hear the grin in James’ voice– _the_ _cunt_. “What else are you thinking about me doing? What if I was there with you?”  
  
“You’d jack me off ‘till I’m begging.” Aleks gasps at his own imagery, pulling his phone from his ear and putting James on speakerphone in fear of dropping his phone. He places his phone on his desk.

 

“Begging for what,  _ baby boy _ ?” James asks, because he knows that Aleks  _ absolutely loves it _ when he calls him that.

 

“You. To touch me. Fuck, James.” He stutters, pushing up into his own hand once more. “I-I’m not gonna last.”

 

“You never do, Aleksandr.” James says and his full name is completely ruined because of the way that James says it– so damn dirty. “You never do.” Though James sounded calm and normal, Aleks could hear his breathing laboring very quietly.

 

“ _ James. _ ” He whines, his thumb swiping over the tip of his very sensitive dick, causing him to moan louder than before.

 

“Especially when I’m fucking you from behind, like you mentioned. Your face pressed down into the mattress and your ass up. You always fall apart so easily like that.” James mumbles, and Aleks hears a small groan and he begins to say James’ name repeatedly as he feels the knot building in his stomach. “Are you gonna cum, baby boy?” James asks and it pushes Aleks over the edge, his vision blurring for a moment as he cums over his hand and lower stomach. He comes down from his own high to hear James’ own orgasm, and Aleks feels himself twitch a little but he  _ really  _ doesn’t have the energy for that right now. Aleks takes a moment to breathe as James does his own thing. After, he hears James laugh, and Aleks starts laughing too.

  
“I missed you today.” Aleks says, reaching over to grab at the box of tissues on his desk, wiping himself down a little.   
  
“I couldn’t tell.” He replies, and there’s more rustling on his side. “I missed you today as well.”   
  
“‘As well’? What are you, eighty?” Aleks jokes, tucking himself back into his boxers and moving himself over to his bed after cleaning himself up.

 

“Fuck you.”   
  
“God, I wish.” He responds without missing a beat and James laughs and Aleks’ heart flutters because  _ he loves this man so fucking much.  _ There’s a very comfortable silence before he can hear the familiar whining of the one and only Ein and James sighs.   
  
“I have to go.” James says, sounding slightly irritated, and Aleks decides that the irritation was because James didn’t want to hang up. “I’ll be back at the warehouse tomorrow.”

 

“Okay.” Aleks pauses. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too, Aleksandr.” Aleks’ heart beats faster and then James hangs up. Aleks turns on his side and he can only grin widely. 

 

Fuck. He’s so gay for his own boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> i really dont know why i wrote this... but this is the smuttiest thing ive ever written oops!
> 
> i hope you enjoyed and have a wonderful day <3 x


End file.
